Risperidone, shown below, is a well known atypical antipsychotic medication.
Since risperidone is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Risperidone is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,804,663, 5,453,425, and 5,616,587; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.